Fake Suicide
Feb17thKokonaPushedOffRooftop.png|Kokona Haruka being pushed off the rooftop. February 17th, 2016. 6-29-16LookingDown.png|Yandere-chan at the rooftop after faking Kokona Haruka's suicide. June 29th, 2016. Fake suicide is a method used to eliminate the current rival. There are two ways to cause a faked suicide: by pushing a classmate from the rooftop and writing a fake suicide note, or by framing her for her own death. The description on the scheme menu is: "This scheme will end with your rival falling to their death." Rooftop Method having their rooftop conversation. February 17th, 2016.]] Eavesdropping and Locker Notes :Main Article: Notes As of the May 15th, 2015 Build, Saki Miyu and Kokona Haruka break their paths on Monday, 1:00 PM to have a meaningful conversation about domestic abuse. Once the player acquires a "Learned New Info" HUD after listening in, she can place a note in Kokona's locker asking to meet her at the rooftop. Depending on what is put in the letter, there will either be a positive or negative response from the subject. The person will either follow the directions to the rooftop or ignore the anonymous letter. In the letter, there will be a variety of options for the subject of the meeting, the time, and the place. Should the player ask for a meeting time that conflicts with a scheduled event such as a club activity, the rival will simply head to the rooftop as soon as she returns to her locker and reads the note. Rooftop Meeting :Main Article: Rooftop 17Feb2016ShoesAndPaper.png|Kokona's "suicide note" with her shoes. February 17th, 2016. 17Feb2016Shoes.png|Taking Kokona's shoes. February 17th, 2016. Once Yandere-chan has led the NPC to the rooftop, she will have a twenty minute opportunity to sneak up on the victim and shove them off the rooftop to make it seem like the person committed suicide. After the victim has been pushed off, a note can be left by the victim's shoes on the rooftop if the player has allocated enough study points in the Language skill. If the player does not want to push a rival off, she can talk to her about her problems in order to befriend her. Evidence Shoesdiscovery.png|A teacher finding the shoes but no corpse. Htshsg.png|Finding the corpse. Jdhfng.png|Police searching the school. Attend-class-corpse-on-ground.png|March 31st, 2016. Yandere-chan attempts to attend class. SchoolErectsFence.png|The school erects a fence around the roof. June 3rd, 2016. 3-6-2016 SchoolFence.png|The fence. June 3rd, 2016. Dumpsters :Main Article: Dumpsters If the player doesn't want to drag the body to the incinerator and risk anyone catching them, there is an easier option. The protagonist can push or pull dumpsters down below so when she pushes the person off the rooftop, they will fall into the dumpster instead. She must push the dumpster into the correct place and have it open before killing someone, or else the victim won't fall into it. To indicate whether the dumpster is correctly aligned, an image of a pink exclamation-mark in a triangle appears. When pushed, the victim will fall into the dumpster. It will count as a hidden body, so the player can attend class, but it will be found by the end of the day. To hide the body, the player needs to pick up a garbage bag and place it inside the dumpster. The dumpster will fill up with trash and the body will be successfully disposed of. In future builds, there may be more bags needed to hide a body.https://youtu.be/xJzHIX1aPvc?t=111 The victim's shoes will be left on the roof, but as there is no visible corpse, the shoes will not arouse much suspicion. Framing Method :Main Article: Framing Another way to fake suicide is by framing Kokona for her own murder. On Monday, Kokona will use the Cooking Club to prepare octopus-shaped hot dogs for her friends. The player can use gloves to steal the knife that Kokona used and kill the student. If the body and weapon are discovered, the police will think that Kokona killed herself. If there are other bodies with Kokona's as well, the police will believe it was a murder-suicide. MurderSuicide1.png Screenshot (22).png Trivia YouTube account.]] *Fake suicide was added in the May 15th, 2015 Build. *If the corpse falls to the ground but not into the dumpster, blood will spill onto the ground. *If the player opens the debug menu and press G''', the player and Kokona will be teleported to the rooftop. *Pressing '''Q while pushing someone off the rooftop will have a second camera appear on the left. *In some cultures, it is a tradition to remove shoes before committing suicide. Taking off shoes represents crossing a threshold or stepping out of the current life and stepping in to the next. It's also a way to communicate the fact that the death wasn't an accident or a murder.http://www.japantimes.co.jp/news/2006/01/17/reference/suicide/#.VljoG3arSUk *The corpse of a fake suicide victim will have white shoes after being pushed off. This is because there is no model for a shoe-less student.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665620180022591488 Gallery May_1st_Build_Delayed-2.gif|WIP of fake suicide, shown in the video "May 1st Build Delayed". Scheme12.png|Fake suicide on the Schemes page. April 1st, 2016. January3rd2016Push.png|The original sprite art for Push in the Challenges menu. January 3rd, 2016. FakeSuicideSprite.jpg|From the video "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future". Chainlinkfence.png|The chain link fence in older builds. Feb17thKokonaReadingNote.png|Kokona Haruka reading the note. February 17th, 2016. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Suicide Category:Eliminating Students